


Sleep

by mythic0wings



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, drawing the master sword, fi still lives, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythic0wings/pseuds/mythic0wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a touch, a presence, that stirs of the surface of her long-dormant spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this is my first work on the site and I hope it's not too bad. x3 It has been some time since I've written any sort of fan work. But I hope you all enjoy it!

It's a touch, a presence, that stirs of the surface of her long-dormant spirit. She no longer has the strength to show herself, too much effort spent with her first hero, too much time has passed. The one that grips her handle now, though their presence radiates with the force of the Triforce, is not suited, not meant, to wield her just yet.

 Strings of spells and enchantments and promises and faith, she feels them falling away now. Not quite breaking, but letting go of her. It rocks her to the core and she knows that she has been drawn. After so many years, she has a new Master. Now isn't the time, the moment for him, so why? Why does he take her in hand?

Her question does not receive an answer, no one it there to answer. She's still so drained, but unease rattles the blessed steel she is. The temple she has spent so much time residing in, crashing around her then being rebuilt again, resonates with her inquiries and insecurities like a gong. Her Master seems unaware of all of this and she can almost feel how close the tip of her blade is to the marble. One so small...

It won't do. Still tired, still lost without her Goddesses, she manages a spell. Surging up through the link between her and her Master, folding his bright soul into herself. Whispering one word over and over and over, hoping he understands, that she does not frighten him. Knowing that no evil can last in this realm.

_Sleep._


End file.
